This Is Home
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Peter and Edmund have a surprise for Lucy. What will it be? Well, you'll have to read to see. NON SLASH!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! But how I wish I owned those lovely Narnia boys!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, so I pulled up my document, fully intended on working on 'The Valiant and The Just' and this just started coming instead! Actually I've had it in my head all day, so it didn't take long to finish. Hence the reason I'm putting it up now. I'd like to state that this is NOT a slash no matter how much it may seem that way! It's just pure sibling bonding between my three favorite Pevensies! It's post Last Battle but doesn't go into it or even truely come fairly close. Lucys 15 which would make Edmund 17 and Peter 20. Please review! They make me smile! :)  
P.S. Yes, it is a one-shot. :p**

_This Is Home_

* * *

"We finally did it." Peter stated with a relieved sigh.

"Yes, we sure did." Edmund smiled.

"Hello? Pete? Ed? Are you guys here?" Lucy called from downstairs.

Peter quickly pushed Edmund out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"Come on, I can't hide it from her anymore!" Edmund exclaimed in a hushed voice before racing down the stairs.

Lucy was looking around in awe. "I can't believe I can finally move in with you guys. I knew you promised I could but... I guess I was expecting you to say no at the last minute." she said when they were both before her.

"We would never say no to you, Lu. We promised when we got back from Narnia we would all live together. Though the fact mum and dad let you come a year early is shocking." Peter said, pulling his arm around Lucys shoulders.

"I guess finishing school early had something to do with it. Thanks for the tutoring, by the way. I couldn't have managed it without you." she smiled reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"It was worth it." Peter smiled.

Edmund cleard his throat and Peter glanced up at him. "Alright alright, we can tell her." Peter sighed, but a smile remained on his lips.

"Tell me... what?" Lucy asked nervously, taking a step away.

"You have to close your eyes." Edmund said.

"Why?" Lucy asked, even more nervous now. The fact that the statement had come from Edmund, the master of pranking, startled her.

"Don't you trust us?" Peter asked, trying to push away the feeling of hurt.

"Of course I do. I suppose I'm just... on edge. Susan and I had a fight... again." Lucy replied quickly.

"We've got to talk some sense into that woman." Edmund sighed.

Peter nodded.

"This time she came outright and said it... she doesn't believe anymore." Lucy said blinking away a wave of tears.

Edmunds eyes widened and Peter closed his. Edmund sighed and leaned against the wall. "We should have seen this coming." he said quietly.

"We did see it coming... but that doesn't take the pain away, does it?" Peter said.

"No." Edmund said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't." Lucy agreed.

"What else did she say?" Peter asked regretably.

"She called me an idiot for moving in here with you guys. She thinks people will get bad thoughts about us. She said one of your neighbors already think you're gay. Of course that particular one of _our _neighbors is one of her gossiping friends, so that means nothing." Lucy said, trying to stem her anger by clenching her fists.

Edmund snorted. "Yeah right. Like I'd ever be interested in Peter."

"What's wrong with Peter?" Peter said, jokingly.

"Not my type. Good brother, but not exactly lover material." Edmund said sticking his tongue out at Peter "Men in general aren't my type." Edmund added.

Peter snorted. "I would hope they weren't. Otherwise I would have to knock some sense into _you_." he said.

Lucy giggled. "My boys. My... wierd boys."

"Right on the nose, Lu. Wierd we are." Peter chuckled, tapping Lucy on the nose.

"Anybody who thinks we're with you or that any of us are together can just go on and think that. We know we're only siblings. Really close siblings, but siblings regardless." Edmund said.

"Anybody who thinks that can shove it." Lucy muttered.

"Lucy!" Peter exclaimed.

"What? I'm over 30 years old, years I've lived anyway. I can say anything I want! Besides, it's not like I said..."

"Don't even finish that sentance!" Peter and Edmund said at once.

She laughed. "I'm kidding. I would never say anything drastic. Well... I have on occasions. But on those occasions you were both near death and I was mad as could be."

"Oh yeah, I faintly remember one of those 'occaions'. You were cussing like a sailor." Edmund said.

"The camp was being attacked! You were dying! Peter was dying! I couldn't get my cordial to either of you! Susan was back at the castle! I was alone and I panicked! And I'd like to state that I didn't swear until everyone left the tent!" Lucy replied.

"Except for me." Edmund said.

"You were bed-ridden... and you still gave me a lecture for using the words I did even though you were HALF DEAD!" Lucy said.

Peter rubbing his head. "Oh yes, this should be fun." he sighed.

Lucy looked up at him, a faint glimmer of worry flashing in her deep brown eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lu. But you two are already butting heads." he said.

"We're not butting heads. We're having a... creative discussion on what happened in our time in Narnia." Edmund said innocently.

"Mmm, sure." Peter muttered teasingly, messing both of their hair.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed, ducking away.

"Hay is what I used to feed Phillipe!" Edmund said cheerfully.

Lucy gave him a dry look. "Oh that's low even for you." she hissed jokingly.

Edmund laughed and threw her over his shoulder causing her to squeal. "You were saying?" he asked.

"I was saying if you don't put me down, I'm gonna kick your..."

"O...k! I think it's time we tell Lucy!" Peter said quickly.

Edmund put Lucy down and after their laughter had died down and they had gained their breath back from laughing so long Peter stood up straighter. Lucy took note that Edmund did the same.

"Lucy, you know we haven't showed you your room yet, and there's a reason." Peter started.

"Peter..." Lucy began but Peter held up his hand.

"And now... you will see why." he smiled.

Lucy glanced between her brothers. She knew from the cheerful looks in their eyes that there was nothing to worry about. Not that she would worry anyway, they were her protectors and comforters after all, and they would never hurt her, that she knew well.

"Close your eyes." Edmund said, covering her eyes with his hands.

Peter took her hands and slowly and carefully they led her up the stairs. They stood her in front of the door, and Peter opened it, unable to contain the smile on his face. They pulled her in the room and Peter closed the door.

"Alright... open your eyes." Edmund said moving his hands.

Lucy took a deep breath and opened her eyes, only to let it out breathlessly a moment later. "It... looks... how?" she stuttered, looking around the room.

It was a perfect, but smaller, replica of her room in Narnia. From the color on the walls to the bed. From the dresser to the placing of the window. She almost expected to look out the window and sea the Eastern Sea, and possibly Aslan and her brothers walking along the beach. That's what she longed to see. But instead she saw the backyard, which was beautiful in it's own right.

"When we first got the house we knew there was a reason we got it so easily. It was because of Aslan, because this house had this room. The furniture was harder to find, and a bit on the pricey side, but you're worth it." Peter smiled.

Lucy turned around to them, trying her best to blink away the tears. "I don't know how to thank you two." she said.

"You don't have to. Your reaction was enough." Edmund smiled.

Lucy threw her arms around both of their necks. She half expected Edmund to pull away like he usually did when things got to sentimental for his tastes. But both of her brothers embraced her back tightly.

"I love you both so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Lucy said, now unable to stop the tears of joy that came down her cheeks.

"We don't know what we would do without you either, Lucy." Peter said, giving her an extra squeeze.

They each settled comfortably on her bed, Lucys head on Peters chest, Edmund close against her back, which shocked Lucy even more. Edmund was never one for cuddling. He never had, and she figured he never would. This day was full of surprises for her.

And snuggled comfortably between her loving, protecting, and caring brothers, she figured it out.

"We may not be in Narnia..." she said slowly, trying to fight of the waves of sleep that crashed against her mind, but she now had both Peter and Edmunds attention "but we have each other. And as long as we have that, we're home... this is home."


End file.
